happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dolly-O-Ween
Dolly-O-Ween is a HTFF Halloween episode. It premiered on September 20, 2016. Synopsis Lucy and Flippy are going to trick-or-treat during the night of Halloween, along with their friends. However, Shiny Twinkle is missing and a doll that looks like her is lying on the ground. Can Lucy search for her best friend during the night of Dolly-O-Ween? Starring roles * Lucy * Flippy * Shiny Twinkle (as her alter ego, Dark Sparkles) Featuring roles * Flippy's Parent * Lucy's friends ** Fortis ** Oak ** Ginger ** Cross * Sneaky * Mouse Ka-Boom Appearances * Several fan characters * Petunia (both as a character and a doll) * Flaky (both as a character and a doll) * Giggles (both as a character and a doll) * Nutty (as a doll) * Russell (as a doll) * Sniffles (as a doll) * Mime (as a doll) * Cub (as a doll) * Toothy (as a doll) * Cuddles (as a doll) * Lumpy (as a doll) * Handy (as a doll) Plot In the living room at Flippy's house, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-Boom are very excited because Halloween is happening and they're going to go trick-or-treating. However, Flippy isn't excited of it because he doesn't want to act like a 7-year old kid, making his friends depressed. Sneaky pleads him to go trick-or-treating now, not later. Flippy has no choice but to accept it. However, Ginger appears in front of him, making Flippy shriek and fall on the ground. Ginger lifts him and invites him to spook the children, but unfortunately Flippy refuses it as he doesn't want to spook any child and wants to be an adult. Ginger starts mocking him with his voice. When Flippy wants to attack him, Cross visits the group. Cross wears a gothic dress and wields a scythe, causing Sneaky to shriek because of her scary appearance. She tells him about her scythe being fake, while Mouse Ka-Boom is impressed by Cross's appearance. When she says "thanks" to Mouse Ka-Boom, Ginger holds Cross's legs and gives her puppy eyes. She has no choice but to invite him to go trick-or-treating. Ginger tears up and begins crying in happiness as this is the first time he goes somewhere with his girlfriend, while Cross tells him to stop crying, which he does so. She then asks Flippy, "Where's Lyc?". He yells at Lucy, who is upstairs. Meanwhile at Lucy's bedroom, Lucy is still searching for a costume that fits her big tail. Her pet, Snowball, tells her to wear a princess costume. But she refuses as she's a tomboyish princess, not a girly princess, Snowball isn't amused by that. A red squirrel goes to Lucy with a black cat costume. Lucy takes it but seems to be confused. Back at the living room where the group is waiting for the others, they begin to get bored. Suddenly, someone is knocking on the door, so Ginger goes to it and opens it. Oak is seen in front of the door. He wears a skeleton costume and mask. When he almost says "trick-or-treat", Ginger closes the door and plays a joke on him. Oak then goes to the group. He asks Flippy, "Where's Lucia?". Flippy points to the upstairs. Oak invites Fortis for trick-or-treat, causing everyone there except for Cross to be shocked and refuse it. However, Fortis is already right behind them and yells at them. Flippy quickly apologizes to her and she accepts his apology. The couch suddenly falls down on the floor along with other objects, causing Sneaky to whimper in fear and Mouse Ka-Boom to become pale. Lucy invites her to go trick-or-treating together and Fortis accepts it. Oak becomes happy and hugs her. When everyone is ready to go, Lucy asks them if anyone sees Shiny Twinkle around, however no one has seen her. Lucy then goes to Milkystar Realm by using her dimensional knife. Deaths TBA Injuries TBA Transcript Click here to see the transcript. Gallery Dolly O Ween gallery.jpg|"Holy molly, I never thought that Dark Sparkles is good at making these dolls!" (note that Ginger's doll doesn't seem to be amused) Dolly O Ween gallery(2).jpg|Lucy and Flippy discovering many rotten dolls hanging on the spider webs. Dolly-O-Ween image.jpg|Dark Sparkles on the poster along with the dolls. Trivia * The title of episode is the mix of "dolly" and "Halloween". * This is the second time that Lucy and Shiny Twinkle have starring roles, the first is in Breakfast Morning. ** This is the first time that Lucy's friends appear and have featuring roles. * This is the first time that Dark Sparkles appear. * All of the canon characters (excluding Flippy, Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky) have appearance roles as dolls. * In this episode, Lucy wears a black costume and Flippy wears a tuxedo with top hat. * As seen in one artwork, there are several dolls hanging on the spider webs. ** This might be a hint that the episode takes place in a haunted house. (debatable) * This episode reveals that Flippy, Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky are aged 19. * Ginger pronounces "Halloween" as "Hall-o-ween". * There are some characters wearing costumes: ** Petunia wears a princess costume colored purple. (according to the creator) ** Giggles wears an angel costume. (according to the creator) ** Flaky wears a witch costume. (according to the creator) ** Ginger wears a vampire costume. ** Fortis wears an engineer costume. (according to the creator) ** Cross wears a gothic costume. (according to the creator) ** Mouse Ka-boom wears a dragon costume. ** Sneaky wears a knight costume. ** Oak wears a skeleton costume. (according to the creator and the artwork) Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons